Furry Yuri Romance
by Dawn Felix
Summary: A collection of one-shots based off of my yuries/lesbian ideas involving between anthro also know as furries, and each stories are about my fursonas and if you not like anthro/furry and yuri/lesbian then not read.
1. Bedmate

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters from this story are my oc-fursona and so they belong to the me the author of this story.

**Author's Note: **I was bored so I decided to write a lemon considering the fact that I never have for this pairing. Also I haven't written a fic in a long ass time, and if you don't like anthro yuri/lesbian chicks, do yourself a favor and don't read it, and I know this type of fic has been done, but I must write it but I'm pretty sure that no one wrote a yuri/lesbian anthro fic.

If you have an open mind for that sort of thing, then by all mean, read it and if you feel like it leave a review or tell me watcher think, constructive criticism but don't bother me with rude reviews or I will declare you mental idiot.

**STORY SYNOPSIS: **Malia bunks with Kate for the night.

Comments and Criticisms are greatly appreciated! Just not be an asshole/bitch with me or otherwise I'm going to treat you like a shit head.

**Fursona-OC on this story are**: Malia Aunani the female Burmecian with green hair, Kate Blade the female anthro red-fox, Kitty Cradle the anthro the female brown-cat, and Myra Flow the female anthro raccoon.

**Summary: **Anthro/Furry story, MaliaxKate SLASH. Characters belong to me.

* * *

The concept of bunking with a friend is not completely foreign to Malia Aunani a female Burmecian who like to sleep alone. So when Myra The Raccoon tells her that she is sharing a small room for the night with Kate a female anthro red-fox on a sleepovers, Malia is not altogether fussed.

Malia was wearing her pink-sleepwear with a green-panties as Myra was wearing a blue-sleepwear with a black panties. Kate was wearing a sleeve t-shirts with a dark-blue panties as the atnhro brow-cat know as Kitty was wearing a white-sleepwear with a yellow-panties they all are walking on the hallway of the house.

Despise they know each others for a long time, Malia still feels weir over sleep with another girl for a night, "There's only one bed, but you're both girls, so there's no worry there." Myra said as she open the door of the room.

The room they are given is small, with just enough room for a bed, a small table with a chair and not much else, "Ah... And the walls are so thin, so don't make too much noise!" Myra said with a cheer voice.

"Okay." Myra said as she leave the room, "Good night girls!" She said as she wave her hand before close the door room and walk away of the room.

Malia and Kate watch the bed with an emotionless expression with an awkward silence,"Since, it's one bed... It's gonna be narrow for us..." Malia said still have that awkward face on her.

"We've tall so yeah..." Kate respond with the same expression.

Malia sigh, "I'm pretty sure Myra is planning something for us."

Kate chuckle, "Do not be too paranoid Malia." She then laugh.

"I'm don't..." Malia said as she make a chibi angry face.

"Stop it Myra!" Scream a female voice on the other side of the room follow a noise of someone jumping the bed.

"Kitty's getting on pretty well with Myra there." Malia said with a smile on her face.

"And the walls really are thin." Kate said crossed her arms.

Malia yaw as she walk toward the bed and claims the side on the wall quickly, "Are we seriously going to sleep together?" Kate asked as a little blush appear on her cheeks.

"What aren't enough for you?" Malia asked confuse

"No... Not really..." Kate respond still with her cold expression.

"Then come... beside me." Malia said as she tap a pillow next to her, "Right here."

Kate nod as she gently get down to the bed still the bed make a little noise. After few moments both could not sleep, "It really is narrow..." Malia said as she was lying down facing the wall next to her.

"Well, considering it's two girls in a single bed..." Kate respond as she watch the ceiling. She sight as she get up to sit on the bed, "It's hot here." She said as she remover her shirt off revealing a dark-blue bra with showing her slender-muscles arms like Malia's slender-muscles style.

Malia turn gently around and idly watching the other woman even as she removes her shirts. She does not even realize that she is staring until Kate catches her eye and gives her a wink. The action is completely unexpected and prompts a traitorous blush to rise to Malia's cheeks as she quickly turns away to watch the wall on her side.

Kate chuckles, even as she folds her shirt up and puts it away and then turns to face Malia's back thighs that are not cover of the white-sheet it causes Malia to frown. Malia does not know whether she likes or dislikes the look in Kate's eyes as the warrior looks her up and down.

"What?" Malia asked as she turn around to see Kate.

"Just returning the favor." Kate respond as she winks again, "You're easy on the eyes too, Malia."

Malia can't stop the look of surprise from coming to her face. Her own ogling was an innocent mistake. She back to her position as Kate also lay down on the bed watching the ceiling again.

"You know." Malia hears Kate say, "You're such a predictable."

"About what?" Malia asked with her eyes close.

The side of Kate's bed starts squeaking and creaking as Kate turns around on Malia direction to get comfortable as she move close to Malia's back, "When you're shy when you watch me."

There is silence for a moment, and then Kate's head pops over the side of her bed as she is looking at Malia appraisingly again. Malia stares at Kate with a blush incredulously as the taller woman totally violates her personal space with her elbows and knees and long limbs and lean torso.

"Are you attract to me?" Kate tease Malia with a smirk on her face as she whispered, leaning in closer so that when she spoke her nose brushed against the other woman's ear, "I want you, Malia." She said as she watch Malia trying to hide her hard blush, "You see to have a lot of tension later." She said as she touch Malia's thighs.

Malia is silent as she tries to absorb the information, "Well, I'm trying to hold a lot in." She respond as she nervously look away for Kate.

Kate turn Malia's face to face her again, "Well, you don't have to hold anything in." She said before gave Malia a gently kiss making Malia to blush even more harder as Kate firmly planted her hand on Malia's thigh.

Then Malia close her eyes and enjoy the passionate kiss that Kate gave her as she could no longer hold back as she linked her hands around Kate's neck so she could further press against her. She felt a shudder of anticipation when Kate's hands rubbed her thigh gently, and make a tiny whimper and she kissed her harder, letting Kate's tongue slide slowly into her mouth.

Kate ran her hand up and down at Malia's thigh, letting them drift lower till she was just about cupping Malia's ass as she gently go to the top of Malia, and Malia snaked her legs around Kate's waist as she wrapped her arms around Kate's neck as the kiss intensified.

Kate nibbled on the Burmecian's bottom mouth before slipping her tongue inside the woman's mouth and exploring every inch of it she possibly could. Their tongues continued to wrestle for dominance as Kate leaned forward onto the bed, pinning Malia beneath her. Their mouths separated for a moment, both trying to catch their breath as they gazed at each other once again.

"Kate... Please..." Malia plead between breaths, her eyes full of desire as this turned Kate on even more.

"Malia..." Kate breathed, leaning forward and pecking Malia on the neck softly as she continued to kiss Malia, and sucking her way down the woman's fur neck, causing the Burmecian to moan softly and arch her back. She gently sank her teeth around the woman's collarbone, sucking as she did leaving a hickey under Malia's neck fur as a result.

Kate sliding upwards to Malia's stomach and breasts before she stopped there, savoring the feel of Malia's firm but soft body beneath her palm. She could feel Malia's hardened nipple under all the material and took a moment to run her thumb across it.

Malia shuddered and pressed into Kate's touch, "I've never done this before..." She blurted out as she stayed still as the bed shifted as Kate moved and her face appeared over hers.

Kate smile and gently touch Malia's cheek, "You just need to relax. I promise I won't let this hurt you too much." She said as the look on her face was soft and sincere.

Malia felt herself almost melting into Kate's gaze as she never feel to be a bit surprised when Kate looked at her with such devotion as she felt Kate running her slender fingers down her fur slender-abdominal muscles. Kate pulled Malia's sleepwear over her head and paused for a moment to admire Malia's body.

Kate couldn't resist lowering her head to kiss Malia's neck and chest as Malia softly moaned and closed her eyes, deciding to just go with the flow as she tried not to think about the fact that she was about to have sex with another girl who was her best friend for a long time.

Malia sucked in a breath as Kate suckled her, the fire running from her mouth to her as Malia didn't even realize when her legs parted, wanting to feel Kate's weight between them. Kate reached under to unfasten Malia's bra and Malia lifted up for her, slightly impressed when she got it off with one hand in no time at all.

Kate tossed the bra across the room and looked at Malia as she kneeling between Malia legs gave a sly smile as she lowered her head, "Kate..." Malia cooed as she wrapped her arms around Kate's head as Kate's mouth was on Malia's breasts licking and sucking it making Malia to moaned softly.

Kate was so gentle with Malia's breasts, "Oh Kate..." Malia whispered to her digging her hands into Kate's brown hair as Kate continue tasting her breasts for few moments before she stop and look at Malia before lowered her head as she pulled off Malia panties.

Malia shuddered in anticipation as she knew where this was going as she watch Kate kissing her belly getting down and down until reach between her thighs. Then Kate proceeded to wrap her mouth around Malia's womanhood, causing the female Burmecian to cover her mouth with her hands to practically hold her scream as the pleasure took over.

Kate began to lick around Malia's clit for inside in circular motions, causing Malia to buck her hips, inadvertently pushing her length further into the red-fox mouth. Kate's hands gripped Malia's tight backside as she continued to slide her tongue up and down, licking the way, causing Malia to shiver, and occasionally buck her hips as she hold her moaned.

The red-fox deep as much as she possibly could, using her hands to push the other woman's ass up, pushing her tough even further into her. Malia couldn't hold her mouth anymore as she free her mouth and let a gasp out still holding her hard moan-scream as Kate continue licking her clit for inside.

"Oh my god... ahh..." Malia softly moaned, reaching her limit.

A spasm shook Malia's body, causing her to wince in pleasure as her juice spilled into Kate mouth. Just as Kate lick the last of the female Burmecian's juice, "Awww, you're already wet." Kate said as she look at Malia who was breathing down on the bed, "Did, you do it by yourself sometimes when I'm don't around?"

"No... Not really..." Malia respond between breathing, "I didn't... Sort of."

Kate smile at Malia as she remove her panties and bra as she was finally full naked. She lay down and spread her legs as Malia move up and move her head between Kate's legs and began taste her. Malia could feel Kate writhe against her, her hips bucking forward as Kate moved Malia's hands up to her breasts.

"Haa... Kate..." Malia had raised her head up long enough to utter those words to Kate, "You taste nice... And... Even your is... Really wet..." She said before she go back to lick Kate's clit again.

Kate had to bury her face in the pillow beside her to keep from crying out as Malia licking her clit for the inside. She never wanted to get too loud. Malia shoved her legs apart wider and made Kate want her more.

Malia sucked on Kate's clit, her task fueled on by Kate's gradually increasing whimpers as her head was still under the pillow.

Kate began to writhe under Malia, pressing herself into Malia's mouth and grabbing handfuls of her hair. Malia grabbed Kate's thighs, pushing them even further apart before reaching up back to hold on to Kate's breasts as she held her hand there, enjoying the added sensation.

"Oh... God..." Kate softly whined and after a few moments more Malia could feel Kate's breath creeping up her body until her mouth met Kate's mouth. Kate could taste herself on Malia's tongue as she was a bit breathless, "My god, Malia..." Kate said as she put her hands on Malia's face.

"Look at you... you're a angel." Kate said as she closed her eyes as she kiss Malia making Malia to closed her eyes to as she kissed her back.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Malia asked wrapping her legs around Kate's waists and kissing her intensely.

Kate couldn't answer since their mouth were entangled in lust, "About... What...?" She respond between kiss.

"What I mean is when are you are a woman... you know how to please a another woman." Malia clarified as she finally stop kissing Kate.

"Oh that..." Kate smile, "I read a book about sex position... Is was there that I learn how to please you." She said before she turn around to be on the top of Malia, and as she laid Malia down underneath her she began to kiss her way down Malia's stomach.

Malia had weary eyes but quickly shot them open at the unexpected. She pushed herself up and looked at Kate in the darkness of their room. Malia gritted her teeth in pleasure as Kate was finger her as malia sighed and let her body sink into her bed.

Malia was sweating miserably as she threw her head into her pillow and arched her back as she was gasping. Kate hovered over Malia watching her in this post-climactic moment as she pushed sweaty hair out of Malia's eyes.

"... It's rough." Kate said as she was kissing Malia's neck, "You're okay?"

"Yeah!" Malia respond as she was breathing, "Hah, hah, ah." She moan softly as she was grabbing Kate's shoulders to dear life as her other hand was dug her fingers into tangled Kate's hair.

After Kate stop finger Malia after a minutes of pleasure she held Malia close to her wrapping her arms around under Malia's arms and Malia held on to Kate with trembling arms around Kate's neck.

"Are the other girls still awake?" Malia asked as she was breathing.

"Maybe." Kate respond who also she was breathing.

"Then... Maybe they can hear us from here...?" Malia was in shock but she was calm down by a kiss of Kate.

"Relax silly." Kate said, "I don't hear anything and we make lest noise so calm down."

"Oh, okay then." Malia respond as she fix her green-hair.

"You getting excited in this situation?" Kate chuckle as she asked kissing her, "I didn't you were like that... I mean you fight monsters and many other stuff but I never will know you're very easy on this."

"I... I'm not..." Malia respond with a blush on her cheeks.

"You're not what?" Kate asked again as she was put a sheet in both of them as she was holding Malia's naked body against her own with a smirk.

"That, I'm don't that weak." Malia respond blushing.

"Oh really?" Kate said with a evil smirk as she started to kiss Malia's neck as their legs are rubbing each others along with their tails that are wrapping and rubbing each others.

Malia gasp and blushing, "Kate... No... Not there... Ah... Mh ooh..." She said as she moan softly and enjoy it.

"Oh Malia." Kate said as she continue make out with Malia, "Oh much I love you, and so let me show you how much I love you." She said as she grinned and she gently slams her pussy against Malia's pussy.

"Oh!" Malia softly moan, and Kate starts to rub their wet and juicy pussies together quickly. The slapping sounds, "Yes..." Malia softly moan, forcing her legs wider as Kate smashes them together harder.

"Yes!" Malia softly moan as Kate gave two more each made Malia buck and groan.

Kate smiled as she hear Malia's soft screamed. Kate gave Malia four more hard tribbing, "Ooooh yes! Kate." Malia moaned softly.

It was not long before Malia came all over Kate's pussy, "Mmmm, Malia you're so horny." Kate whispered seductively.

Kate then put a pillow under their head as Malia cover their body with a white-sheet and hug each others as they fall to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of Kate and Malia's room Kitty and Myra where watching on the half open door as they are speechless and blushing. Kitty have her hand cover her mouth as she was in shock when Myra was in shock but smiling.

"What..." Myra said as she was softly chuckle, "Wow, seriously?"

"Well..." Kitty gently said as she was still in shock, "That was, kind of unexpected..."

"That Kate!" Myra said as she was trying to hold her laugh, "I wonder if I can use this against them?"

"Myra." Kitty said with a worry expression, "You shouldn't tease them." She said as she gently close the door, "It's earlier than planned." She said as she walk with Myra on her side, "So, let them sleep a little longer, okay?"

Myra sigh, "Okay fine..." She respond with a ad voice, "But, two girls actually sleeping together... Togetherness, it's a good thing."

**-The End-**

* * *

Did you all enjoy my crappy story? I'm sorry that this is so rush but I was don't planning a long plot on it. Well, enough with my nonsense babbling. I hope you like it and if you not like it please not be rude show to all us how mature you're or otherwise you will show all us how immature you are.

Anyway thank for reading and if you couldn't understand something let me know. I will see you next time! :D


	2. Beach Love

By Felix Jonathan

**Characters: **Kitty Cradle the anthro brown cat and Myra Flow the anthro raccoon

**Summary:** Myra and Kitty spend their vacation at a hotel. Anthro/Furry Femslash

Romance

Rating: M

**Disclaimer:** I do own the characters in this story, and I don't seek and profit from writing this story. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Note:** This story have not connection with the previously one.

* * *

The sun gleams over beach water as Myra and Kitty are in the beach alone laughing and joking around. Myra is wearing a black swimsuit two piece with gray dots on it and Kitty is wearing a dark-blue swimsuit. The girls are laying down on their towels under a tree cover them from the sun.

Then Myra get up and look at Kitty, "I'm going for a little swim, you coming?" She asked as she point with her thump to the ocean.

"No thanks, I'm gonna stay here." Kitty respond as she put her two arms behind her head.

Myra walk toward the ocean and swim on it. No too long Kitty's natural instinct kick on as she was now curious about Myra that was simply drop-dead beautiful as she couldn't stop staring at her if she tried as the conflicting thoughts swirling around in her head were definitely not helped by the fact that Kitty was getting aroused simply from seeing Myra rub the water all over her body. Kitty sigh as she shut her eyes and buried her face into her towel as she was laying on, hoping to eliminate her distractions as she frantically tried to think about something else.

Kitty and Myra were the only individuals people on the beach, there was nothing else for her to pay attention to, and she couldn't able to get the perverted thoughts out of her head now after saw her best friend Myra body half naked for the first time, and while she didn't at all hate staring at Myra's gorgeous body that every guy would kill for but it terrified her in the same time.

But after a few moments Kitty decided that she might as well enjoy this moment. She opened her eyes again to look at Myra but she was terrified as she saw Myra was walking out of the ocean waters, right towards her. Kitty's face were red from blushing hotly as every impulse of her heart so she shut her eyes and cram her face back into the towel, but he couldn't.

Myra's hips swaying as she moved in Kitty direction, her breasts jigging in the confines of her swimsuit-top with every step she took Kitty just couldn't look away from her. Before Kitty knew it, Myra was standing right in front of her, looming over Kitty with her right hand on her hip as droplets of water were dripping down Myra's fur.

Kitty was both very thankful and very discomforted that she was laying on her stomach right now. Slowly, with great fear, Kitty tilted her head up to look Myra in the eye and Myra's facial expression wasn't filled with rage as she was tapping her finger on her hip and waiting for something.

"Oh hi, Myra." Kitty said with a small smile on her face, "U-um... Are you enjoy your swim moments?" She ask her, trying and failing miserably to remain calm and composed.

Myra chuckle as she had indeed noticed Kitty's eyes were having trouble staring right at her face and quickly snapped between her body and back up, "Yeah." She said as she grinned slyly, "You so tried it."

Kitty nodded as she finally managing to refocus on her face as Myra slowly sat down on her knees in front of Kitty, hands placed between her legs as she bent down to move her face closer to Ktty's face. Myra didn't know if it was possible or not, but she swore Kitty's face got even redder.

"Hey, what wrong?" Myra said as she gently touch Kitty's back, this make Kitty to blush, and as Myra notice Kitty's blush making her to grinned widely as she leaned her head into Kitty's ear and whispered, "What's the matter, Kitty? I am... arousing you?" She asked as she rub Kitty's back.

Kitty didn't know whether it was Myra closer proximity to her or what she'd just said with that seductive tone in her voice, but it definitely was making Kitty aroused. While a towel on top of sand is soft ground, it still restricts movement and laying stomach. Kitty tried shifting her legs slightly, to find a position where the pressure wasn't as bad.

Myra noticed so she quickly hefted her body around so that she was on the top of Kitty stradding her, and grabbed her waist and roll her over to face her. Kitty gasped as she looked right up at Myra's face, but looked very confused when she noticed Myra was still smiling but before Kitty could talk.

Myra had captured Kitty's mouth with her own, making Kitty totally freeze up as Myra used her tongue to explore Kitty's mouth, slowly and gently, patiently waiting for her to catch on. Kitty's instincts finally won out and took control of her despite her state of confusion and shock, and she let out a muffled groan as Myra's tongue began battling with hers, Myra also groaned as she felt the contact, and the kiss became much more heated.

Myra held Kitty's cheeks with both hands as Kitty held Myra's waist with her two hands as their mouths wager sweet war on each other but then Kitty tried to stop the kiss, "Myra! Stop! We mustn't do this! We both girls!" Kitty said inbetween kisses.

Myra stop kissing Kitty, "Kitty, you can't deny that you don't want me. Its written all over your face. So let enjoy this moment that we have." She said before she come back to kiss Kitty with a full passionate.

Lucky for them the tree that they are under it hide them for the guards that they always patrol on the city wall. Then after a few moments, Myra backed away as Kitty could see a small trail of their saliva between their mouth, and her eyes were glazed over with lust.

Kitty watched with anticipation as her finger traced its way down Myra's body as she grew nervous and very excited when her finger gradually got lower. Kitty's frazzled mind was slowly piecing together what was happening, and she could hardly believe it.

Myra's hip brushed Kitty's hip arousal through the fabric, and the jolt of ecstasy Kitty felt from it was so sudden that she jerked into a sitting position and gasped audibly, and it destroyed whatever progress she'd made in collecting her thoughts. Myra's eyes went wide amusement, both at Kitty reaction and she also felt be arouse.

Kitty wrapped an arm around Myra's waist as Myra let her arms around Kitty's neck, "Hey Kitty, care to swim with me?" Myra asked as she rubbing her hip a few more times making Kitty whimpered as her legs twitched before Kitty nod with her head.

Kitty and Myra grabbed each other's hands as they walked away from their towels to enter to the beach calm water. Their faces are close apart and Myra wants Kitty to kiss her. Kitty leans in and kisses Myra as their mouth move in perfect synch and Myra wraps her arms around Kitty's neck as Kitty wraps her arms around Myra's waist and deepens the kiss.

Kitty asks for entrance into Myra's mouth and Myra accepts. Kitty's tongue roams around in Myra's mouth and then when she finishes she places kisses down Myra's neck. Myra moans in delight when Kitty gently bites her neck.

Myra stops Kitty and says and looked at Kitty in the eyes and asked, having hazarded a guess at the answer already, "Have you ever done anything like this with a girl before?"

All Kitty could do in reply was shake her head making Myra to smile and come back to kiss Kitty. After a hot passionate kiss between Kitty and Myra. Myra stop kissing Kitty and look at her.

"Want to do it on our room?" Myra asked.

Kitty nodded, "I thought you'd never ask." She respond.

Myra and Kitty grabbed each other's hands as they walked away from the water to grab their towels and walk toward the hotel beach.

* * *

There was a comfortable silence between the two women as they entered their hotel-room in that was ten minutes off the beach as they removed their towels around them, it was at that moment that Kitty kissed Myra, the kiss was gentle and sweet. It was memorable as Myra was surprised at the lingering taste of mint in her friend's mouth.

"Oh Kitty, I'm so turned on right now, I want you so badly." Myra said once the two separated as Kitty was blushing faintly at her friend's compliment.

By the time the door clicked shut, Myra was in Kitty's arms as Myra wrapped her arms around Kitty's neck and kissed her as Kitty wrapped her arms around Myra's waist and returned the kiss passionately, with every bit of love as before. They were kissing and moving against each other and it seemed like a slow, graceful and irresistible dance to Kitty.

Kitty moved her hands down to Myra's round ass, and gave it a little squeeze. Myra gasp a little in response as Kitty was also was kissing her on the neck, "Mmmmm..." Myra moan as she felt Kitty's hands slide under her swimsuit.

Kitty then walked Myra towards the bed and they both fell onto it never parting their kiss, as they slid their tongues in each other as they had their tongues play around, and after a minute long kiss like that, Kitty buried her face in Myra's black top swimsuit, causing Myra to moan softly.

"Please, K-Kitty... please, DON'T STOP... It feel good!" Myra pleaded, "Oh, Kitty, I need you, please." She whispered as she stroked Kitty's silky smooth face.

Kitty hovered her hand over Myra's crotch area, and Myra hummed, and Kitty keep kissing Myra as she began rubber Myra's pussy through her soft bottom swimsuit, "ooohhh, uh... uhh... uuhh..." Myra moaned as she felt Kitty began to masturbate her.

Myra's legs began shaking pleasure, and her body screamed to be against Kitty's fur. Kitty stop masturbate Myra to used her two hands and pulled Myra's top swimsuit up, then broke the kiss only long enough to pull the top of swimsuit over Myra's head before she also removed Myra's bottom swimsuit, and throw it to another side of the room, then she went right back to kiss Myra.

Kitty began rubbing Myra's left breast, then instantly stuck a fingers in Myra's pussy, causing Myra arch her badly, and roll her hips, along with a loud moan after Kitty broke their kiss, "I want y-you s-so bad Kitty!" Myra stuttered through the surges of pleasure.

Kitty smile before she pecked Myra on the cheek and lead a long lick down Myra's neck to her breast, and finally to her erect right nipple, which Kitty sucked on lovingly, while slowly fingering her friend. Myra grabbed Kitty's left hand that she was being fingered with, and drove it deeper into herself.

Kitty began fingering Myra faster, and began trailing a lick down her body to her pussy, and when she got there she pulled Myra's legs over her shoulders, held her waist down with her hand, and dug her tongue deep into Myra making her to moan louder.

"YES, OH YES SAKURAAA!" Myra yelled as Kitty began twisting, swirling and pulling her tongue in and out, and made Myra whip her head around in pleasure, and tighten her grip with her legs around Kitty's head.

Myra grabbed her left breast, and with her right hand gripped Kitty's pink hair slightly, as she combed her combed her fingers through it. Kitty got faster with her tongue, and Myra moaned very loudly as she felt goose bumps cover her body.

"Uuuugghhhh...!" Myra moaned in euphoric bliss as Kitty only needed a few more motions.

Myra's pussy exploded around Kitty's face, and tongue, and she began to drink the tastefull juices up as Myra fell limp on the bed, and she looked down to Kitty, "It's your turn..." Myra said and she sat up and pushed Kitty over to her side, then she crawled between her legs, and pulled off Kitty's bottom shorts swimsuit, while Kitty removed her top, and revealed her breasts.

Myra then pulled Kitty totally soaked bottom swimsuit off, and started licking Kitty's pussy all over dig it in her, pulling it out, licking her clit, all of it, she was going wild on Kitty's soaking wet pussy, tasting her and devour her, Kitty was moaning harder as Myra began going faster.

Kitty moaned and groaned, as Myra then added the rubbing of her clit with her thumb, while she spread her wet walls with her other hand and licked all over their insides as she trailed long licks up and down Kitty's pussy, and rubbed her clit faster making Kitty exploded in an orgasm, of a proportion she never felt before.

Kitty laid there panting for a second while Myra licked up the cum from her pussy, before Kitty get up and crawled to Myra's top the normal way, and pressed their mouth together, and slid their tongue out to play once again as Kitty spread Myra's legs, and press their soaked pussies together, and began rubbing them together.

They pushed their chests together as their boobs rubbed against one another as the two girls made out on the toilet seat. It was a long and sloppy kiss, as the smack of their mouths echoed in the bedroom as they are ravaging each other's mouths, moaning all the while.

Myra wrapped her arms around Kitty's neck tightly to insure that she didn't pull away from their kiss, and Kitty wrapped her arms around Myra's shoulders as well Myra then Wrapped her legs around Kitty's waist, and locked he ankles together as Kitty continue the sexual pumping that was making Myra go crazy with pleasure and the two started tribbing.

"K-Kitty!" Myra groaned getting sweaty, "I love you so goddamn much!"

They moaned loudly through their kiss, as they felt them selves melt into one another, and they raised to another orgasm rushed through their bodies. Kitty pulled they kiss apart, "I love you so much Myra, I never imagine that I was going to to do this with you..." Kitty said softly as she continue tribbing Myra.

"Kitty! I'm gonna!" Myra moan.

"Me too!" Kitty also moan as they sped up and as they came simultaneously, their screams as they slowed to a stop, "I'll be with you forever..." She Said with a smile as she laid down next to Myra, and rested an arm on her stomach, while they nuzzled their heads together.

Myra stood up off the bed, to lifted the covers to climb under with Kitty, and cuddle next to her. Myra and Kitty quickly drifted to sleep, to have dreams of what their future together would be like.

**The End.**


	3. Under The Snowstorm

**Author's Note**: Random one-shot due for my lack of inspiration. Actually I was missing because I was dealing with a couple of cowards who report my story to get removed for not reason despise they write very gore stories themselves and they get ignore... Anyway this was one of them that I created quite a while ago, but I never actually post it. So warning as this is a lame story and a yuri story between two female furry. Beware. I do own the two character in this story. Enjoy.

* * *

The mission was a simple one for both Kate the female red anthro fox and Malia a female Burmecian. Go to the Goron Village up the mountain a few hours away from the Xilef Research Base and deliver a medicine for the sick Goron. The mission was not difficult in the least until a snowing storm appear and make their mission more harder, "It's so freaking cold!" Malia yelled with her arms wrapped around her body as she tried to huddle in more on herself.

Snow whipped around in the wind, burning the two girls's faces with its iciness. The mission is supposed to been completed half an hour ago when a sudden blizzard had broken out on their way back down the mountain. The air was thick with white, making it too difficult to see even five feet ahead of one's self lucky they are wearing warming clothes made for snowing area, but they can still feel the cold.

"Why the hell did this stupid blizzard have to appear?" Kate yelled as she was also was hugging herself to warm up, "Damn, I'm so cold!"

"Then let's go and find some shelter." Malia said and turned, "Stick close so that you don't get lost."

They stood up in silence for a while as they huddled close for warmth. Kate stiffened for half a second and grinned, "I found a cave!" She yelled and jumped up before dashing away. Kate grinned to as she stood as well and hurried off in the direction after Malia as the sky began more white darker, "Look!" Malia yelled and pointed at a cave entrance nearly hidden by snow, "We're saved!"

Both Malia and Kate quickly ran to the cave and once inside of the cave. They caught their breath as their clothes were cover by snow. Malia ran her hand through her damp hair. She looked around for a place to sit down and saw some logs sitting on the floor. The cave was medium size that barely allowing them to move but t was warm enough for them, "You think this storm will last long?" Malia asked as she went over and sat down on the ground.

"I don't know... but that storm is pretty strong... May be awhile for it moves on." Kate respond as she removed the snow on her clothes.

Malia removed few snow on her clothes before she place her backpack down and open it so she can pull out logs out of it and place them in the cave, and began to build a fire pit. She retrieved two sticks and was able to rub them together to start a fire. Kate sat in front of the fire as she also place her backpack down. Then Malia sat down next to Kate setting it down right beside her, "I guess we just have to wait." Malia said sighing and Kate nodded.

"You sure come prepare." Kate said as she smile at Malia.

Malia smile Kate back, "Thanks... Once Dawn Felix give us this mission, I knew it that I so buy a pack of woods for moments like this."

Then after a couple of minutes Kate glanced at Malia and saw her shivering and she could tell if she stayed like this any longer she would get hypothermia, she blushed as she unzip her jacket and removed to show she was wearing a black undershirt and her smooth body figure. Kate move behind Malia and wrapped her jacket around her making Malia to jumped as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"You're cold, your teeth are chattering and your body shake uncontrolled." Kate stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh..." Malia simply said, her mind had shut down as she also felt Kate's warm sculpted body pressed on her back, "Um hey Kate why aren't you cold too?" Malia asked as common sense returned to her.

Kate stiffened, "Of course not..." She said as she then chuckle as she was also hiding her shivering.

Malia smile as she could tell Kate was lying. She then shrugged off a jacket and draped it over Kate's shoulders. Kate smile and Malia then looked into Kate's bright eyes and common sense seemed to leave her as she grabbed Kate's face and kissed her gently. Kate's eyes flew open of all the things she thought Malia would never do this and she then started to pay attention to Malia's soft, supple, full lips on her and started to kiss her.

Malia then was asking for entrance and Kate complied parting her lips. Their tongues clashed together as their bodies felt on fire, Kate rubbed Malia's sides as she slowly removed her jacket. The two broke their steamy hot kiss to get the pesky jackets off and quickly resumed their kiss and place their jackets down in the ground so they could set themselves there not too far and neither too close of the fire. Kate was lying on her back with her arms pinned above her head. Malia was straddling Kate down as she was kissing her passionately as she place her hands in each side of Kate's head, and their lips met over and over, never breaking rhythm they both have right now.

Kate then sit up and took off Malia's white shirt off of her and Malia was now only in her blue bra. Malia removed Kate's shirt off leaving only with her black bra and Kate then put her hand around Malia's waist, feeling her perfect body to pulled her close to her. Kate felt Malia's creamy soft fur and her hands rubbed her flat stomach and she soon felt Malia's bra. Kate unclasped Malia's bra as soon as Kate's bra was also discarded, Kate grabbed Malia's soft, firm, creamy breast and softly squeezed her breast and ran her thumb on her harden nipples. Malia arched her back pressing her breast against Kate's hand as she moaned as she also was rubbed Kate's hips wit her hips.

Malia's arms naturally draped over Kate's shoulders as then Kate cranes Malia's neck to nibble on her breast and Malia throws her head back with a muffled thud, her mouth open in an inaudible groan, and her eyes clench shut. Kate began to knead Malia's breasts, hearing the whimpers of the younger woman, saw her eyes closed and breath hitching, short and ragged. She continued to knead one breast while bringing the other thumb and forefinger to the nipple of the latter, hearing a satisfied moan in response to her maneuver.

Kate closed her own eyes and brought her mouth to Malia's other nipple, tracing slow circles about it, licking it, and feeling nails digging into her shoulder. Malia's horny moaning was now almost a wailing as Kate took the nipple full in her mouth and sucked. As she pleasured Malia, she ran her hands down Malia's thighs, occasionally touching the girl's waist, steadying the ever more frequent bucking Malia was making, and by the time Kate finishes each breast, Malia is quivering in pleasure.

Malia then placed a gentle kiss on Kate's lips, and her hands found purchase at Kate's shoulders. Kate's own hands wrapped hold Malia's hips. Malia then pressed her face down onto Kate's face to gave her a kiss as her pubic mound ground into Kate and Malia whimpered from the sensations her body's unexpected movements caused. Then they both began to unbuttoning their jeans but never removed them. Malia then thrust her hips down to meet Kate's hips and Kate's hands slipped down to grab at Malia's ass to pull her down harder.

Malia let out a high-pitched grunt for the sensation, she removed her hands from Kate's breasts and using Kate's shoulders to brace herself as Kate pulled harder at Malia's butt while their hips continued to dry hump each other like magnets. Then their voices rose in unison, creating a symphony of ecstasy as their bodies seized, as they tilted their heads back in a noiseless scream, their eyes shut. When both women have had their fill and tired with ecstasy with their centers still pressed together, as little waves of pleasure resonated throughout their bodies as they both able to orgasm this hard from a mere but hard dry hump.

Malia smile at Kate and moved up, and wrapped her arms around Malia's waists. Malia placed a gentle kiss on Kate's lips, and Kate pulled her in for the gentlest of kisses. They gasped at the spectacular, sensation with their breasts pressed into each other, hard nipple brushing against hard nipple. The sensation was magical for them as the two women hold each other close as their hips whirl into each other. Their breathing become desperate and sporadic as they hold an intense kiss. Their tongues dance a passionate tango as they locked lips with their bodies moving in synchrony to press the centers closer together as their eyes shut on the memorizing bounce of the other's bust.

Then the two girls are now sitting there with Kate had her arm placed around Malia's waist. Malia leaned into Kate's face as she ran her fingers up and down her neck as she was looking at Kate in the eyes. They had just finished having some sexuality to each others as there were hiding for the storm, "Hey, Malia-chan?" Kate called as she hold one of Malia's hand.

"Yeah?" Malia respond.

"What does this mean for us now? I mean, what are we going to do?" Kate asked as she then free Malia's hand.

"What do you mean?" Malia asked back.

"Was this just a one time thing? Or are we..." Kate said but before Kate could finish Malia pulled her into a kiss. She slowly relaxed into the kiss, and when they broke away for air Kate smiled.

"Kate... I want to make it official. I don't want pretend that nothing happened. I wanted to..." Malia respond with a smile on her face.

"Malia, are you asking to be my girlfriend?" Kate asked and Malia nodded, "Our sex was that good, huh?" She laughed.

"Yeah I guess it was." Malia smiled.

"Okay then you're all mine now." Kate said as she then hugged Malia and kiss her as they both gasp through the kiss.

When something bright caught their attention both girls looked up and saw that their storming snow encounter was now officially over. There was something a little depressing about knowing that. Both girls's knew that they had enjoyed their little rendezvous, "Well, it looks like we survived. I guess we better get dressed and head toward to Goron Villages." Malia started as she look at Kate.

Kate kissed pulled Malia closer, "Let's stay a little while longer Malia-chan. I want you all to myself." She said as she grinned.

"Sorry we both have a mission but hey. How about we finish this on your house?" Malia suggest as she wrapped her arms around Kate's shoulders and leaned in for the kiss.

Kate returned the kiss with equal the amount of passion. They soon broke away for air. Malia and Kate smiled once more, "Sure thing Malia-chan. I'm down for sex with you in other different locations." Kate laughed and Malia hit her in the shoulder as she laughed as well.

Then they both dress up, turn the fire off, and took all their stuff and leave the cave so they both continue their mission to Goron Village.


End file.
